


[Podfic of] Second Childhood

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, I can't do this whole thing by myself," Dean said with far more desperation leaking into his tone than he liked. It would just be too much to make it through hell and death and Lucifer only to have Castiel bail on him because of a frigging baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Second Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168442) by cloudyjenn. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1OncwjP) [40 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:29:27 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
